1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus that can be used as a compact massager, more specifically, to a massager that can be attached to an electric drive having three rotary heads and which can be used as facial or body massager.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,384 (Obagi) discloses a combination applicator massager that can simultaneously apply a fluid to an area that is to be massaged. The massager has a reservoir for holding the fluid and a ball retainer having recesses for holding the rotatable balls in position. A metering plate is constructed to feed the fluid to the individual balls, which allows the fluid to reach the area to be massaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,802 (Pokorny) discloses a device for working a conditioning substance on a surface. The device includes a body with a motor and a head. The head includes a rotating head and a fixed head. The rotating head includes rotating massage elements. The motor in the body drives the rotating head and the rotating massage elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,483 (Podolsky) discloses a massaging device having a plurality of massaging members mounted on a universal head. Each of the massaging elements is rotatable about a respective orbit and movable toward and away from a center of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,600 (Gross et al.) discloses a massaging appliance for massaging a face or any other body part. The massaging device includes a housing with a motor that drives a cream applicator. The cream applicator has a first end wall with a plurality of openings each occupied by a ball rotatably mounted therein for dispensing cream to the contacted part of the body.
The above-mentioned prior art references have the disadvantages that none of the references discloses a massager that can be mounted to a standard rotary drive, such as a razor. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose massagers that have a substantially spherical rotating core that is surrounded by several layers that are capable of maintaining a lubricant and air pressure between the layers and the core. Furthermore the prior does not disclose an outer cover that can be shifted to accommodate the contours of a user's face, neck, or other body profiles.